


Flu

by GoringWriting



Series: Living the Rogue Life [8]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, sick everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 20:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: It's flu season





	Flu

“Achooo!” Axel whimpers from where he’s bundled up in his old bed from before he and Hartley started dating. Mick knows that they’d rather be together but he can’t risk one getting better and then getting reinfected.

He hears a hacking cough and recognizes it as Len’s. The alarm on his phone goes off to give medicine to each and every Rogue except himself. Thankful for his abnormally strong immune system.

Len is flushed and wheezing when Mick finally reaches him, and hasn’t touched his soup.

“Leonard Snart, you need food and liquids to help beat this,” Mick says and Len sighs.

“My throat hurts too much.”

“Eat it.”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t want to”

“Eat it Leonard,” Mick says and Len makes a face but eats it, and Mick heads back downstairs to start the next batch of soup for dinner. There’s a knock on the door and Mick quickly checks and sees the Flash on the porch.

“What do you want?” Mick demands through the door making the hero jump a little.

“There was a robbery today…”

“Wasn’t us,” Mick says automatically.

“I know. But why?”

“Why what?”

“Why wasn’t it you? The Rogues haven’t pulled a job in a week,” The Flash says.

“Aww, you worried about us Red?”

“Yes, I mean no.”

“Which is it?”

“Yes I’m worried. What’s wrong?”

“Just the flu,” Mick says.

“Snart has the flu?”

“Not just Snart. Everybody except me,” Mick says and the Flash winces in sympathy.

“Oh, okay, do you want me to run to the store or something?”

“Nah, I got everything I need here, thank you though,” Mick says and Flash nods and takes off.

That night when Mick checks the mail he finds a bag full of cold medicine, cough drops, and something in a test tube that says it will speed up the mending process. Mick isn’t too sure about it but he puts it in the soup.

A few days later everyone is back to full health...except Mick, who’s laid up in bed with the flu. Not that he minds too much, he enjoys the attention and coddling the other Rogues resort to when he’s sick. 

Mick honestly may or may not be faking in order to catch up on some much needed sleep and alone time.


End file.
